


Icon

by weirdseej



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej
Summary: “This is not the right shade I need. Will you help me find the right shade?”I gladly helped.
Kudos: 1





	Icon

Fuck, they figure it out...

Now they are all in chaos. My mom is very upset. My dad stoic and unmoving. There are relatives coming in our house. All looking grim and distressed. Very different from the festivities a week before. 

"Congratulations!"

"You did a great job" 

"You must be very proud"

Admitted to a prestigious and famous art school, now that is an amazing feat. My brother is truly a prodigy. Well he has always been. The moment, he held that paintbrush his future is sealed. He is seen as a remarkable and outstanding artist. He would draw these enigmatic pictures that are acknowledged by established critics. You are passionate about your craft and it paid off.

I was kinda jealous. Well he is the apple of the eye of my parents while I am seen as the younger one, the other child. I wanted that same attention for my recognitions. I have some but I guess your shadow is too much of a hurdle. But I do not harbor any ill will. You are a great brother. When you went out of the country for a competition, you always bring me souvenirs. Many of them actually. You said you have always adored me. How you wish you were in my position. Low key. At first I was offended, why did you want such role in this family. You are the crown jewel, the favorite but I get why you want that. 

"I’d rather be not known and you know painting just for fun not for competitions"

I saw how tired you look for continuously manufacturing those groundbreaking artworks. Keeping a smile for all occasions. The unending loop of being a perfect son any family wishes to have. It looks tiring.

While we are hanging out in the library, I told you how I was stunned with your artworks.  
“Those artworks? I do not really think they are my greatest. I do not have enough inspiration nowada-.”  
“Ouch, a paper cut. Curse this book. Look at it”  
You turned your head.  
“Thank you”, my brother said and hugged me stormed out of the room.

You left me wondering what is there to thank about. 

Later that night, you came home with a brand new canvas and hundreds of paint. You told me you are going to paint something. A painting you truly wanted. An inspiration struck you and this painting is going to be your greatest yet you said.  
But you seemed dissatisfied with your paint.  
“This is not the right shade I need. Will you help me find the right shade?”

I gladly helped.  
And it was done. All those nights making that artwork paid off. 

It was different kinds of claret all over. It was contemporary and eye catching. A bold statement, they said. what a marvelous and stunning piece. It was deemed the greatest art piece in modern day history and it became your ticket to that prestigious art school. 

I am so happy for you.  
But...  
Can I ask a question?

Is it enough?  
I wish you have enough for your next artwork.


End file.
